KNOWN SPECIES
by coledran
Summary: Hi, for those of you that liked my first story UKNOWN SPECIES hopefully you will like its sequel………………
1. Following your heart

chapter 1 _**following your heart**_

The Predators home world (well the red planet as it was known by) took Kara awhile to get used to as it was totally the opposite climate to her old world, her new predator body helped her adapt to the constant desert like conditions, she soon came to find the planet had no beauty nor many species of life, Just as she was thinking about the red planets poor qualities Taron squeezed her hand and she remembered straight away just how worth it, it really was as she had her love, her mate, her Taron.

Five years had passed quickly and Kara and Taron had a 1 year old pup they named Lore, it wasnt the name Taron would have picked as it was very un Yutja like, but Kara insistead calling the pup after her Tarazile brother Lorezitkar he wasn't your average looking pup... no he was quite different, Lore was larger than most pups his age and his colour was unusual as was his markings and not forgetting his facial features which his mother (Kara) put down to something to do with her previous life as a Tarazile, well we will get to that in a moment. lets start with his colouring, Lore was mostly a light grey in colour 'But, his back was totally black and the black spread to the front of his chest like wide tiger stripes, his arms and legs also bared the same stripe like pattern, and his face was also a light grey colour with two thinner tiger stripes running along his cheek bones, his eyes where the strangest feature of them all emerald green, in all exsistence of the Yutja race had there ever been such an eye colour and his face feelers where slightly shorter and grey in apperance with black on the tops, and the strangest thing was that the pup also had faint paterened marks across his cheecks and temples, only noticeable in close proximatey.

This had most of their kind confused 'But, never the less they still accepted him as their kind or nearest dam' it to it.

Years had passed and the pup was now old enough to go to his first teachings, even though Kara and Taron had already taught the 8 year old a lot at home over the years.

The teaching lasted nearly a full day and was held in an old ruin 3 miles from their home, Kara paced her underground home as she waited for Lore to come home, she feared the elder teaching the lesson might not take to kindly to Lore's lack of communication, Not that there was anything wrong with him, he just preferred to be silent and just listened to every word, noise and vibration that surrounded him. Kara dug her talons into the sandy wall of her home and dragged them in an upwards motion, she quickly snapped back to reality when she heard small foot steps in the entrance not far from where she stood.

**"Lore! is that you son"** Lore appeared round the corner and smirked at his mother, before she could ask how the lesson went Lore noticed the claw marks in the wall, he rolled his eyes at her **"you don't** **have to worry mother, I'm fine" **he said.

Kara looked at him proudly and smiled, she could only assume he must have talked more in his lesson or the elder was very understanding.

"**So, Lore how was your lesson today and what was it teaching you"?** she asked.

Lore chuckled slightly to him self and replied, "**How to be very still and quiet so as not to be detected by** **your enemy"**

His mother (Kara) opened her eyes wide and extended her mandibles with shock and annoyance at her false hope he had started communicating more with the other youngsters, Lore chuckled some more and made his way to his chamber, Kara just stood where she was and started to laugh too.

More years had passed and Lore was growing up very quickly, at the age of 21 he stood taller than his father and was more well-built then any his age, he was admired by females and respected by the Elders who had witnessed him in combat and admired his courage and dedication and so they help him climb the ranks and he soon bared many honoured marks on his head from successful hunts, he was the ideal hunter and was now at the age to be choosing a female as his mate 'But, Lore never reacted or showed any interest in them as he became more bitter and withdrawn when it came to others his age, his mother and father were already worried as his lack of communication over the years had become non existent 'But, still the females of his kind found that his silence was mysterious and exciting,

Lore was looked upon as hard as nails and as silent as the night and was rarely challenged due to his brute strength and strange pent up anger he kept inside him until combat training or hunts.

Kara had noticed if he wasn't on a hunt or training hard then he would seem to be deep in thought like something was really bothering him.

Kara had just finished cleaning the skull trophies from her hunt and polished there creamy white surfaces , proud of her self she place them like orniments around her home, feeling the nights humidity she went out side into the night to get some air, Lore was there where he usually was at this time looking up at the stars.

**"I should of named you Star"**, she said in a playful manner.

Lore just looked to his mother and grunted low and then looked away with a troubled expression on his face.

Kara walked right up to him and placed her hands on the sides of his face pulling his head down so he would look at her.

"**What? What is it Lore? You hardly even speak to me anymore, please son tell me what's wrong? I can 'not bear to see you like this anymore" **Kara pleaded with her son.

Lore looked up to the stars again and said **"Why do I feel incomplete? Why do I feel so alone when I am surrounded by my family and my kind, I feel as if I am suppose to be some where else, Why is that?**

"**Why do I feel so much anger and rage?**

Kara didn't know all the answers to his questions all she knew is that she hadn't felt complete until she met his father Taron and she travelled to a totally different planet before bumping into him, she knew what was about to happen the one thing she feared the most, having to let her son go to find his own path in life.

"**Maybe you should follow your heart",** she said to him. Lore turned to face his mother and then looked back to the stars.

"**As you can not bare to see me** **like this anymore mother, I can not bare to feel like this anymore"** Lore said as he looked straight into his mother's eyes.

Kara nodded her head in understanding his words that felt like they were coming straight from his troubled soul.

"**Where do I start?** Lore said whilst looking across the night sky.

"**I met your father on a place called Earth, just maybe what ever it is your looking for is there? 'But, be warned son, Earth is habited by a race called humans and although their technology is not that advanced they can still be quite** **hostile"** Kara said while remembering the events that happened the last time she was there.

"**What do we tell my father?** Lore said whilst looking to the entrance of their cave like home.

"**Err, extended hunting trip sounds good"** Kara said whilst smiling widely to her son.

The next morning Lore started getting his armour together, **"You don't need that old armour son"** his father(Taron) said whilst stood in the entrance to his chamber, Lore looked to his farther seeing a shiny set of blades and armour in his arms.

"**I heard your going on an extended hunting trip so I thought these would come in handy"** his father (Taron) said looking so proud of the moment, Lore had his eyes fixed on the gold mask his farther held up to him, the mask had two Celtic designs running down each cheek peace of the mask and had a set of deadly looking spikes to the mask's sides, Lore was well impressed as his father could tell the way he was running his hand over the mask.

"**There all yours now son" **his father said while placing a material garment of some sort in his hands, Lore looked at his father with slight confusion over the gift, **"Go ahead"** his father said to him.

Lore unravelled the garment to reveal a cape that would attach to his shoulder armour, the cape was black in colour with a gold Celtic symbol in the middle, Lore eyes widened as he new this was a great honour to be allowed to wear his families signature as only a family member that became an Elder was aloud to do so, Lore knew his father must of gone to great lengths to get the Elders to allow him to do this, Lore nodded with respect to his father and his father returned the gesture, Lore folded the cape up carefully and looked around as if he had lost something.

"**Your mother's at the docking station waiting to see you off"** his father said whilst leaving his chamber.

Lore left his home probably for the last time and headed towards the docking station, he arrived seeing plenty of hunters returning from their hunts, he carried on to his father's ship and saw his mother waiting for him.

He greeted his mother with a small smile and she could tell straight away this is what he needed to do.

"**Well son I don't need to tell you how proud I am of you and that i will miss you so much"** Kara said whilst handing him an object wrapped in cloth.

Lore looked around to make sure nobody was snigering at the emotional words his mother spoke, his mother was always open about how she felt, even thou it wasnt the Yutja way. But then again half her life was spent as another creature. A Tarazile she had called her self, and that he was part or even half Tarazile, he laughed at that as he didnt think he was anything but Yutja.

"**What's this?"** Lore asked as he tried to uncover the object in cloth she had just handed him.

His mother clicked loudly and stopped him from uncovering the object; Lore now looked at his mother with suspicion.

"**Don't look at me like that Lore, it's mine to give",** Kara said with a cheeky smile.

"**What is it then?** Lore asked.

"**It's just a bit of technology from my past life as a Tarazile, it might come in handy, or and by the way I put** **a new weapon for you in the ship"** his mother said while pulling a small leather bag from her waist belt.

"**Knew weapon?"** Lore turned his head toward the ships door before seeing his mother fiddle with the small leather bag.

"**I really don't need all this stuff, i am quite capable of looking after myself" **Lore said in an annoyed tone.

"**Hey, control your mood Lore,** **I have noticed while watching you train against another opponent that your almost uncontrollable side surfaces and I know that's what helps you win your matches, 'But, I am your mother and I will kick your ass if you try it with me",** Kara said while trying to keep a straight face.

"**You forget I know you better than you do"** Kara said

"**How's that then"** Lore said with a smirk.

"**Well I am your mother, and by the way when you see the colours don't worry, your not dying son"** she said while retrieving two small objects from the small leather bag.

"**What are you speaking of mother, you are full of mystery aren't you"** Lore said with his eyes wide.

Kara laughed at her son and said **"You have no idea son"**

Kara handed over two crystals with rope necklaces attached; Lore looked at her with great surprise.

"**I know what these are mother, these are yours and fathers, these mean a lot to you both, and I can't take them"** Lore said in a panicked tone.

"**Calm yourself son, it's alright me and your father agreed it was time for you to have them and you never know** **they might just come in handy"** she said putting them in the palm of his hand and closing his fist.

Lore didn't want to upset or hurt his mother's feelings by not taking them so he tied them to his waist belt, Lore placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, she smiled and patted his hand and then sighed.

**"Mother, il be fine" **Lore said trying to ease his mothers worries.

**" I know you will son, im just jelouse im not going on a adventure" **she said with a smirk.

Lore entered the ship and turned to face his mother, they stared into each others eyes **"Thank you"** he said just as the door shut.

Lore stood at the helm of the ship and set a course for Earth**….**

…**.**

**slight re-write...**


	2. NEW ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 2 **NEW ADVENTURE**

Lore stayed at the helm of his fathers ship until he had escaped his home world's gravitation hold, once the ship was cruising through the black mass of space he switched the ships controls to auto and made his way over to the large port window were he stood there with a glazed look in his eyes, as he thought about his mother's words which repeated over his mind a lot (follow your heart).

He wondered if that was what he was doing. Did he actually know what he was searching for? All these thoughts ran through his head like an electrical storm.

Lore shook his huge head sending his dread locks swinging left to right, he grunted with a disapproval at him-self for wasting so much time in thought and quickly made his way over to a door on his right, he held his hand up to a glass oblong door scanner that lit up blue and instantly scanned the Dorsal aspects of his hand, the scanner made two short beeping noises and turned green for a granted access

Lore entered the large room and looked around carefully choosing his practice weapons, his eyes fell upon the new set of blades his father had given him, he must have spent a good hour swirling them about and pretending he had a worthy opponent in front of him.

Lore suddenly stopped when something caught his eye and stood up straight from his slightly crouched position, he turned to his left to look at the mounted item on the wall.

He hadn't seen this weapon before and could only assume it was the weapon his mother had left for him. On closer inspection of the weapon he noticed it was very long and thin in shape, he reached up with both hands and took the weapon from its mounted holder, he looked at it carefully realizing the hard black leather was actually a casing for the weapon within.

He carefully pulled the end of the case to reveal a glimpse of a mirror shinny blade, he quickly pulled the casing off fully and held up the weapon in front of him, he was quite shocked at the single-edged sword which was slightly curved, the blade length must have been more than 60cm it was slender and very light with a long grip handle.

Lore frowned at the sword, as he couldn't understand why his mother would give him such a weapon, which was clearly useless and would have no real impact due to its lightness in weight.

Lore decided to humor him self with the weapon and looked around for something to strike at.

He stopped when finding the perfect target, an animal hide his father had mounted to the wall as a trophy.

Lore held the sword's handle with both hands and raised it above his head and brought the sword back down hard in front of the animal skin , he paused! shocked as he didn't even hear the sword tear through the tough hide.

Lore looked to the other half of the hide on the floor and then held the blade up staring at it, his eyes were wide, it was like a gift from the gods! He tightened up his mandibles and practiced a few quick combat moves with the new weapon.

Lore couldn't believe what a difference this weapon could make in combat or on hunts, he would certainly have a faster response time with this weapon, he retrieved the swords protective casing from the floor and carefully reunited the sword with the casing and then mounted it back on the wall, as he stood and glared at it further he was suddenly alerted by a wailing noise coming from the control room.

Lore quickly made his way to the helm and looked straight to the red pulsating words which were screaming out for his attention. **WARNING, WARNING, ASTROID BELT.**

Lore dived over to the controls and turned them back to manual. He maneuvered the ship the best he could away from the huge spinning boulders, a few hit causing the ship's insides to spark and hiss as the ship was becoming more damaged the longer he stayed in the boulders path.

Lore took the ship through narrow passage ways in between the boulders, just as he thought he was clear he pressed the button that would boost him well away from the asteroid belt 'But, as he hit the button his ship was hit by a very large slow spinning rock which along with the booster sent his ship spinning through space aimlessly, Lore had hit his head whilst been thrown from one side of the ship to the other, he now laid on the floor unconscious.

…

Two days had passed since Lore was knocked unconscious 'but, now he started to stir from his deepened sleep.

He opened his eye's and was surprised to see another Yautja in front of him, Lore widened his eyes and was about to ask questions 'But, the young Yautja opened his mouth first, shouting **"He's awake, He's awake", **an older Yautja came to his side holding a medical scanner.

"**Finally, your awake Lore",** the older one said

"**Were? Who? How do you know me?** Lore asked

"**I know of you and your name because there's only one Yautja in are entire existence that looks** **like you",** the older one said with a smirk.

Lore grunted at the stupid question and sat up, **"Where am I?** He asked.

"**I am afraid your on Earth, where was it you were traveling to?** The older one asked.

"**Earth",** Lore replied.

"**Good, its fortunate your ship was spinning toward Earth then and not the Sun, Hmm",** the older one said whilst reading the results of the scanner, **"Your lucky no broken bones or injuries** **we couldn't heal".**

"**Heal! How long have you been attending to me? **Lore asked whilst looking to the vertical scar on his chest.

"**Two day's all in all, we saw your ship which was still spinning even when it hit this planets** **atmosphere",** the older one said.

"**We? How many are on this hunting party?** Lore asked as he looked around the dense forest.

"**There's two blooded hunter's including my self and four non blooded, one you have met already his names Snipe, he'd be the youngest of us all. My names Dalkar, I am also a medic for this hunting trip. I hear great things about you and your hunting skill's, they say your one of the best in combat?** Dalkar said with widened eye's at his pure chance of meeting Lore.

Lore seemed to avoid Dalkar's interest in him and asked about the damage to his ship.

"**You will not fly that anymore, it's beyond repair I'm afraid, we will be returning home in 3 ooman days if you want to join in on the hunt?** Dalkar said eagerly.

Lore didn't have much of a choice as he couldn't fly his ship home, and he came to think of this so called_**FOLLOWING YOUR HEART **_adventure, a waist of time, so he decided to join in on the hunt and go back home in 3 days.

Dalkar described the oomans large dwelling 2 mile's away, and that the oomans were guarding it well, all had weapons and they surrounded the place with electric wire of some sort, he said the other hunters had gone to watch the place to try and figure out what they were using it for?

Dalkar was tall and thin with dreads that stopped at his shoulder length, he had a few honor marks to his head and Lore could tell he was rather smart when coming up with strategies; Dalkar was interrupted by the young Snipe who nearly tripped on his way over to Dalkar.

"**Kartar has just sent me a message informing us there's 5 more oomans to the east, Kartar seems to** **think they are nothing to do with the heavy guarded dwelling",** Snipe said in a rushed voice.

Lore stood up tall and looked towards the east and said **"Well, let's see what their up to"**


	3. I SEE YOU

CHAPTER 3 _**I SEE YOU**_

Lore walked over to the mangled ship and sighed at the sheer disappointment at not looking after his father's ship, Lore ducked his head under the monstrous misshapen door and went inside, what a mess he couldn't even tell what anything once was.

Lore made his way over to the weapon room and he could tell just by the cracked scanner glass that this door was not going to open, Lore looked around for something to wedge in the slightly distorted frame work of the metal door, he quickly picked up the sound of someone else entering what was left of the ship.

Lore turned to see Snipe looking at the huge scale of damage, Lore turned back around swinging his dreads as he continued searching for a suitable tool.

"**Hey, Lore was this ship yours?** Snipe asked

"**No"** Lore replied, not even turning to look at the young Yautja

"**Then who's?** Snipe eagerly asked

Just then another voice appeared deep and angry.

"**SNIPE", "You know better than to even try and speak to a blooded warrior unless he has spoken to** **you first", **Dalkar said looking with a disapproving stare towards Snipe.

Snipe dipped his head down and walked away from the wreckage; Dalkar had a large peace of hard metal pipe in his grasp and continued towards Lore to help him with the door.

Both Lore and Dalkar grabbed hold of the pipe and on 3 they levered the door open, before entering the room Lore nodded to Dalkar in appreciation for his help and then asked Dalkar how old Snipe was?

"**Snipe is a very young minded 17 year old pup, his father is an Elder and he asked me as a favour to bring him along to see if I could teach him some proper Yautja behaviour, whilst out on this hunt",** Dalkar explained whilst stepping into the weaponry room after Lore.

All the weapons were scattered on the floor as was the armour his father had given him, Lore picked the armour up peace by peace and dressed him self in it until he was wearing the complete set, he then picked up the black cape that represented his families honourable name, Dalkar took the cape from Lore and attached it to Lore's very impressive, spiked shoulder armours.

"**You are very honoured to wear such cape Lore, you must of impressed more than just your** **family to be aloud to wear such declaration",** Dalkar said as he nodded showing his respect to Lore.

"**My families honour mean more to me than life, and my father is still a great warrior soon to** **become an Elder",** Lore said in a very proud manner.

Dalkar nodded again as a sign of respect and helped Lore look for the blades and the mask that went with this great armour.

"**Found your blades, and this must be your mask, how did you come across this mask it's an Elders** **champion mask?** Dalkar asked as he held the mask carefully in his hand.

"**My father was awarded it by a great Elder for the discovery of knew technology from a species** **never been encountered before",** Lore said not wanting to delve into his mothers past.

"**Which species is that?** Dalkar asked.

"**Taraziles, you should of herd of them, the information for them will be in every hunters wrist device now",** Lore said as he finally found the long sword.

Couple of seconds past without a word so Lore turned to look at Dalkar to see his mouth wide open and his mandibles slightly spread in amazement.

"**Your father is Taronzebkjarl, I should of known", **Dalkar said and then walked straight up to Lore and placed his hand on his shoulder, **" It is an honour to be on this hunt with you** **Lore"** Dalkar said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"**Dalkar, the oomans to the east are getting closer",** Young Snipe shouted into the ship with a fixated gaze as he saw Lore in his armour.

Lore and Dalkar walked out the wrecked ship and made there way to there camp area, Snipe picked up some weapons and placed them in holders around his waist belt.

"**Snipe, put your mask on and switch to cloaking"** Dalkar said and also placed his mask over his face and switched to cloak mode, Lore took the great mask in both his hands and placed it carefully over his face, it was a perfect fit.

All three of them started to make there way through the forest, Lore and Dalkar where very silent and well trained to be as undetected as possible, where Snipe on the other hand clumsily snapped a few branches and tripped up twice, the third instalment of a trip was caught by Lore, Lore de-cloaked and looked straight to the transparent image he had before him **"Snipe you are going to give** **our position away",** Lore spoke quietly 'But, with a serious warning.

Suddenly the hunters froze as oomen voices could be herd from straight ahead, Snipe held his large blade tightly and as he did the leather from his hand armour made a large cracking noise, the oomans went quiet and Dalkar and Coledren felt like killing the pup there and then.

Lore's heat scanner showed that Dalkar had gone to investigate what the oomens were doing, Lore turned to face the pups now un-cloaked form, Snipe looked to the forests floor as he knew he had messed up big time.

"**They didn't hear, they have walked further up an oomen track and are attempting to make a fire, we** **should get in position and watch to see what there up to",** Dalkar suggested.

Each hunter positioned them self's in the back ground of the oomans camp site, even Snipe managed to do this without any noise, they stayed in their cloaked form and scanned the oomans for weapons.

Lore's scan indicated that there where 4 males and 1 female ooman, all without weapons, Lore switched to a heat scan and carefully scanned each ooman, all was normal for an ooman apart from the female, her scan wasn't as red looking as the others, her scan was red but with a ripple of blue shimmed that ran up and down her body.

After a few minutes 3 of the males got to there feet and walked off into the forest, Lore received a message from Dalkar saying him and Snipe where going to follow the 3 males, Lore stayed looking to the remaining male who was resting against a tree and nodding of to sleep, the female turned in her seated position and looked dead straight in Lore's direction, could she see him?

Her gaze was firmly fixed on his position, the female rose to her feet looked at the ooman male as if checking he was still asleep and started to walk towards Lore, was his cloaking device working properly? He raised his hands in front of him to check, it was fine, the female stopped 3 feet from Lore as he tensed up, she knelt down and started to gather some branches, Lore started to relax, until she said

"**I see you hunter, do not even try and harm these unarmed humans or I will drop you to your knees, and tell that to your friends too",** the female said in a quiet 'but, serious manner.

Lore reached out and grabbed the females arm tightly as she was about to turn, Lore didn't take to kindly to the fret and rumbled a deep growl in his chest, the female looked at him with a look that could kill, he released her after hearing the sleeping male stir, Lore stepped back a couple of feet after getting a message from Snipe saying that the other males where on their way back.

Lore, Snipe and Dalkar re-grouped and talked about the humans, Lore told Dalkar about her detecting him even thou he was cloaked.

"**You think that's the strangest thing, her seeing you. What about her speaking our language**? Dalkar said whilst watching the play back mode on Lore's wrist device.

**"What is she?** Snipe asked.

"**I'm not sure she has ooman DNA as well as something else"** Lore said whilst still watching the play back and focusing on her shimmering curvy silhouette.

Dalkar started to send a message to the other hunters who were watching the heavy guarded building, as he finished the message he noticed Lore still staring at the paused image of her.

"**What are you thinking?** Dalkar asked

"**Nothing of any importance"** Lore replied as he got to his feet and walked off in the opposite direction.

Snipe looked at Dalkar, Dalkar just shrugged his huge shoulders and carried on sending the message.


	4. CLOSER

CHAPTER 4 _**CLOSER**_

Dalkar noticed how quiet Lore was after encountering the female, he watch Lore as he cleaned his strange looking sword over and over until the blade had become so shinny it glistened in the moons light.

"**Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Even thou I've heard that nothing really bothers** **you"** Dalkar said whilst looking at his wrist communicator.

Lore didn't say a word he just looked at Dalkar with a serious gaze as if to indicate he should mind his own business.

"**Fine O great warrior"** Dalkar said in a sarcastic tone as he stood and walked over to make sure Snipe was cleaning his weapons correctly.

Lore sighed and was just about to walk over to talk to Dalkar when a message came through on Dalkar's wrist device.

"**The other hunters are on there way as some of the oomans that guarded the building are headed in** **this direction, they must of seen the smoke from there fire"** Dalkar said as he cloaked.

As Dalkar passed Lore he placed his hand on Lores shoulder and said **"What ever it is that's bothering you** **Lore I'm sure you'll sort it" **

Lore placed the sword back into it's casing and slotted it into the armour on his back and walked after Snipe and Dalkar, on reaching Dalkar's position he could see that something was happening, Lore stepped forward to see what was going on, he could see that armed oomans where shouting and pointing their weapons at the unarmed oomans around the fire, the unarmed oomans dropped to their knees and begged for mercy, Lore looked toward the female who too was on her knees with her arms bent and her hands on the back of her head.

Lore didn't even hesitate to fire up his cannon and fire straight at an armed males chest which sent his insides splattering all over the tree behind him, the other hunters joined in the blood bath and attacked every ooman that carried a weapon, the unarmed oomans fled for their life, a few of them picking up weapons to protect themselves which just made them another target for the hunters, the female to ran with the male oomans and one male passed her a gun, Lore shook his head and snorted at the stupid situation the female had just put her self in, he then ran after her.

Lore drew closer to the fleeing oomans and as he did spotted one hunter taking aim at the female, Lore ran faster and slammed straight into the hunter causing him to crash to the floor, Lore stopped and looked at the hunter de-cloak, this was one he hadn't met before, he was as broad as Lore and dark brown in colour, he rose to his feet spreading his arms and roaring in a very 'pissed off' manner, the brown coloured hunter retracted a double blade from his arm and was ready to battle with Lore then and there, suddenly the hunter plunged to the ground again as Dalkar rammed into him and grabbed his arms restraining him.

"**GO, Lore"** Dalkar said struggling to hold back the huge hunter.

Lore ran following the oomans heat signatures and only came to a stop when the heat signatures vanished, Lore slowly walked forward scanning every part of his surrounding area, he stopped when picking up a heat pattern behind a tree and started to approach slowly, Lore was caught of guard by a scared ooman male that started firing a weapon in the opposite direction and walking straight into Lore's massive bulk of a chest, the ooman turned quickly pointing his weapon directly at Lore's cloaked form, the ooman male saw Lore's silhouette in the sun light and started firing at him, the armour protected Lore from most of the bullets But, one penetrated Lore's arm causing him to growl loudly and de-cloak to show of his huge size to the ooman,

The ooman male's mouth dropped open and he tried to fire his weapon again 'but, Lore was fast and impaled the ooman male against a tree with two daggers, the ooman male let out a groan and slumped down as he let out his last breath.

Lore spun around fast sending his dreads flying through the air like whips after hearing clicking from an ooman gun been set up to be fired, it was the female, she stood there shaking slightly as she pointed the weapon towards his face, Lore had ' had enough and quickly used the back of his hand to whack the pistol from her hand, Lore growled and walked towards her causing her to walk backwards into a tree, the female tried to get away 'But Lore stopped her exits both ways by putting his hands on both sides of her, shoulder high.

"**Wha, what do you want"** the female said as she shook uncontrollable from fright.

Lore smelled her then looked at her with great confusion.

"**Why are you so frightened? I thought all Taraziles where great powerful warriors? **He asked as he leaned closer to her face and took in her frightened sent.

"**I'm, I'm not full Tarazile"** she said as she was thinking about ducking under his arm, until he picked up on it and slid his hand and sharp nails down the bark of the tree until his hand was at her waist height.

"**My father was half Tarazile and I have lived with my mother on Earth since I was born" **she said as she gasped for air as he moved his huge muscled chest closer to her body.

"**You obviously posses some powers as you can understand me and was able to see my cloaked** **form"** Lore said trying to get all the information he wanted out of her.

"**Yes I can understand most creatures I found that out at an early age, and I can not see you properly** **when cloaked just better than the humans can"** she said as she looked past his menacing stare and straight into his emerald green eyes.

"**Why were you here, with the ooman males?** Lore asked stepping away from her and turning his back to her.

The female suddenly ran off, Lore was about to take pursuit when he was hit with a steel punch in the face, Lore wiped his mouth and stood up tall facing the brown hunter he had encountered earlier, they both growled at each other and was about to kill each other when Dalkar put a stop to it.

"**You aren't here to kill each other, Kartar this is Lore son of Taronzebkjarl, you will respect him"** Dalkar said whilst looking to Kartar and the others.

Kartar grunted and walked away from everyone, Dalkar feared that these two were not going to get on and one of them would end up dead from the others hand.

"**Come Lore lets get that ooman bullet out of you" **Dalkar said whilst patting Snipe on the head as he passed.

Lore looked in the direction of where the female went and sighted as he looked to the one place that gave him peace, the night sky.

On returning back to there camp Lore noticed that one of the hunters had caught and tied up a ooman male, the ooman male was unconscious and Snipe took great pleasure out of poking the ooman with a stick, Dalkar removed the bullet from Lore's arm and patched up the wound.

"**Right, you're good as new" **Dalkar said as he cleaned his medical kit.

Lore stretched his arm up and exercised it in a circular motion 'But stopped when he noticed Snipe still plaguing the sleeping ooman.

"**SNIPE, stop doing that"** Lore said in an agitated voice.

Snipe jumped back away from the ooman and was taken back by Lore's temper with him.

"**What's up Lore you feel sorry for the ooman"** Kartar said whilst sniggering.

"**I'm going to wipe that smirk from your face in a minute Kartar"** Lore said as he jumped up and grabbed his sword from back.

"**Don't hesitate, o great one, just do it"** Kartar said whilst retracting his blades.

Lore stepped towards Kartar only to be met with Dalkar, Dalkar put his hand on Lore's shoulder and said **"You will get your chance Lore, just not now"**

Lore knew Dalkar was right and put his sword away, Dalkar looked straight to Kartar

"**I'm warning you Kartar, one more act like that and you can forget any good words from me to your** **family"** Dalkar said, but Kartar rolled his eyes as if he didn't care.

Dalkar crouched down besides Lore **" it would give me great pleasure to see you wope his arse** **'But, now is not the time or place, Kartar is a troubled warrior and sometimes I wonder if he** **will become a bad blood, I have spoken enough, get some rest"**

Lore nodded to Dalkar and laid back against a tree closing his eyes and thinking about the female.


	5. TOO MANY QUESTIONS

CHAPTER 5 _**TOO MANY QUESTIONS**_

Lore woke after hearing sounds of a struggle, his eyes fell upon Kartar and an un-blooded hunter called Falkjar, they were dragging the ooman female into the camp, Lore stood up fast and walked straight over to Kartar.

"**Why have you brought another unarmed ooman here?** Lore asked staring at the female.

"**The female was on here way to the guarded building to tell more oomans of us, plus she has seen** **too much. You know her fate"** Kartar said whilst grinning at the female and trying to tie her up to a tree.

Lore knew he could only watch as Kartar tied her up 'But, took great pleasure when watching her try and take a swing at Kartar's face with her free hand, Kartar raised his hand ready to strike her when Lore intervened and grabbed his arm.

"**Is this what you resort to Kartar, hitting unarmed females"** Lore said as he released Kartar's arm

Kartar grunted and looked around at all the hunters staring at him, Kartar feeling somewhat embarrassed walked off in a stomping mood and on passing stared Lore out with a challenging rumble in his chest.

Lore sniggered to him self and looked to the fire, Dalkar walked up to Lore and told him he and the others where going to go back to the big ooman building and try and get in, Lore nodded and waited for them to leave.

Once Dalkar, Snipe, Kartar and Falkjar had left, Lore shifted his gaze from the fire to the female who was already staring at him, she looked away as soon as she realised he noticed her looking at him, Lore could tell with a quick scan her body temperature and heart rate had increased rapidly, which made him smile.

Lore took of his mask and looked towards the ooman male who tried to communicate to the female, Lore pulled his sword out from the armour on his back and pointed it at the ooman male, this caused the ooman male to panic and talk more to the female.

Lore hated not been able to understand what the male was saying about him and walked closer growling at the male.

"**Please, please don't hurt him"** the female said.

Lore decided he liked the sound of her panicky voice and approached the male again.

"**Please, I beg you, leave him alone"** the female said looking to and from both of them.

"**Tell him to be quiet"** Lore said after having a sudden gilt trip in making the female plead like that, he turned from her gaze and looked back to the fire.

"**John, you must stay quiet, don't piss him off"** the female said in ooman language which annoyed Lore again because he couldn't understand it.

"**Steph, you know what he is saying don't you! How is that possible?** The ooman male john said.

Lore was getting more and more agitated as all he could her with his sensitive Yautja ears was the male ooman's whispering which sounded like ssshhhpssp ppssshhppppss ssssp

"**John, be quiet!** She said

Lore turned to face the male ooman, the ooman male shut up instantly, Lore's angry look softened as he thought about something and then looked to the female.

"**STTTEEEFFF,** **is that your name"** Lore said.

"**Steph, he's just tried saying your name"** John said 'But the rest of the sentence sounded like more clicks.

Lore turned sharp to the male and extended his mandibles whilst curling his upper lip to show off his almost human like set of teeth apart from the two long fangs.

Steph had to draw the hunter's attention before he ate John.

"**There's something I don't quite understand 'hunter' why do you look different in the face** **compared to the other hunters?** Steph said with quite a genuine interest.

Lore took his interest off the male ooman and stood up straight whilst looking at her and tightening up his mandibles to hide his mouth; he turned his back to her and looked to the roaring fire again.

"**Are you looking to the fire for answers or you just don't want to answer me?** Steph said with bold words.

"**You didn't answer all my questions, did you"** Lore said still with his back to her.

"**What's he saying Steph?** John asked.

Lore turned and rushed to the ooman male extending his two pronged blade from his arm.

"**This male talk's too much"** Lore said ready to strike the male.

"**Wait, wait, don't please, IL answer any questions you ask, just don't hurt him"** Steph found herself pleading with the hunter again.

Lore turned his attention back to her with a grin.

"**You weren't going to hurt him were you? I think you just like to hear me beg, don't you? **Steph said as she realised from the hunters grin this was more like a game to him.

"**Maybe I did, your voice is somewhat appealing to me when your in-distress"** Lore said whilst towering over the seated female.

"**Your race must be a cruel, heartless, a stone cold breed, you all disserve to rot in hell"** Steph couldn't believe how she was talking to the hunter 'But, he had made her so angry.

Lore quickly placed himself directly in front of the female in a crouched position and leaned forward whilst grabbing her face tightly.

"**Do not test me Steeeff, or me and you will take that challenge up you offered earlier, you act like a worrier challenging to drop me to my knees 'But when I am close to you, you cower and shiver like that poor excuse of a male you see tied up" **Lore said with an angry fixed stare into her eyes.

Steph shifted her gaze so he couldn't thrive on the fear in her eyes.

"**Why were you with the ooman males?** Lore repeated the question he had asked earlier.

"**I was helping them find new species of animals in the forest"** Steph said the best she could having a steel grip around her jaw.

Lore let her jaw go and stood up extending his mandibles and laughing so loud it echoed around the forest.

"**Well Stteeefff, you have found one"** Lore said whilst laughing further.

"**Yes I have found an animal"** Steph said whilst staring at him.

Lore stopped laughing straight away and kicked a stone which flew through the air so fast it was like a bullet, Lore grunted and walked over to the fire and sat down against a tree.

…

Lore was woken by something shaking his whole body, Lore's first reaction was to grab the perpetrator by the throat 'But, as Lore's vision came into focus he realised he had Snipe by the neck choking him

"**Lore calm your self it's me Snipe"** the young yautja said whilst catching his breath.

Lore let him go and looked around to see the oomans gone.

"**What's Kartar done with the oomans"**Lore asked getting to his feet quickly.

"**Kartar? No Kartar is still with the others, Dalkar sent me back for been to noisy"** Snipe said as he made his way to the tree where the female was tied **"The rope is cut, they have escaped,** **I can help you find them Lore"** Snipe said.

Lore snarled and grabbed his weapons, **"Snipe stay here and guard the camp, and I will send** **Dalkar a message telling him of the situation.**

Snipe watched Lore walk off into the forest and through a blade to the floor like a child.

Lore heard Snipes tantrum and felt sorry for the young Yautja, but he was a danger to this hunt or any in fact , he was just too young minded and didn't take training serious enough.

Lore had been tracking the oomans for 5 hours and was catching up with them, he switched to cloak mode and stopped when hearing ooman voices.


	6. WATCHING YOU, WATCHING ME

CHAPTER 6 **WATCHING YOU, WATCHING ME**

Lore, had stopped after hearing ooman voices up ahead, before carrying on, he turned and looked straight forward between two trees.

"**SNIPE, Snipe"** Lore spoke out

"**I've got your back Lore",** young Snipe said whilst de-cloaking.

"**Go back to camp!** **Dalkar has just sent me a message saying he's on his way back"**, Lore insisted as he pointed back in the direction of the camp.

Snipe grunted and kicked at the leaves on the forest floor before returning a look to Lore, seeing Lore's serious gaze Snipe turned back the way he had come.

Lore returned to the heat signatures and looked to the glowing green light of his waist belt, and followed the sound of ooman voices; he came across a rocky river where he saw the female and the male ooman.

Lore in his cloaked form laid down on the rocky cliff, which was over looking their position. He watched the female as she washed her hands and face in the river, Lore noticed her talking to someone on her right, which suddenly had Lore alerted as the ooman male she had escaped with, was on her left sitting on a rock.

Emerging from the other side of a protruding rock which had blocked Lore's scan, showed another ooman male, Lore put himself into a crouched position as curiosity grabbed him, he could tell this male ooman was a warrior of some sort, as a new body scan showed the new male was carrying plenty of weapons and wore camouflaged clothing.

The new ooman male was looking around at his surroundings as if checking no doubt for him or his fellow hunters.

Watching further Lore noticed the new ooman male take something from a bag and talk into it, Lore could only assume it was a communications device, and that the ooman was asking for more ooman warriors to arrive.

The ooman males and the female started to walk; they stepped onto rocks carefully and crossed to the other side of the river and entering a new part of the forest.

Lore followed quietly keeping his distance and then climbed up a tree after seeing them stop for rest.

The female was exhausted and stumbled causing the new ooman male to reach out and catch her, he held her up close to his body as he said something to her that made her laugh.

Lore watched the new male warrior take great interest in the female as he communicated with her a lot, looking to the weaker ooman male Lore saw him take another communicator out of his pocket and fiddle with it.

Lore started to think about the female been part Tarazile as he was, and if she would choose an ooman as her mate and have ooman off spring, or pair up with a Tarazile? Did she feel complete with her self?

Lore was brought out of his deep thought by the flashing of light which nearly made him loose his balance in the tree, Lore's sudden shift in body weight to steady him self caused leaves to fall from the tree, which caught the attention of the ooman warrior.

"**Hey guy's I got my camera working"** the weaker ooman male said as he turned and noticed the expression on the soldiers face.

Lore knew the ooman warrior was suspicious as he stepped back to look up into the tree with his weapon raised.

Steph and John scarped to their feet after seeing the soldier react the way he did.

"**What is it?** The ooman john asked with fear in his eyes.

Steph sniffed the air as she picked up the hunters sent and her eyes widened.

"**Get back, something's here"** the soldier shouted.

Lore pressed a symbol on his wrist device that would alert Dalkar to his where bouts before leaping out the tree and landing two feet from the ooman warrior, Lore de-cloaked and growled fiercely at his new opponent.

The soldier's eyes widened, he gritted his teeth together and pulled the trigger, bullets flew through the air as Lore ran in a circular motion to dodge the bullets and re-cloaked, the oomans froze and their hearts pounded against their chests, the soldier walked slowly trying to work out where the hunter was.

The ooman John fell on his arse from the shock and Steph nearly stopped breathing when she could feel the hunter's presence behind her, Steph didn't move, she had to get the soldiers attention somehow but he was to busy looking everywhere but at her, then she blurted it out.

"**Geeze get a bath, you stink"** Steph said

The soldier turned and looked at her with confusion as all he heard was her clicking loudly; the soldier looked Steph in the eyes, and then realized she was signaling that the hunter was behind her by shifting her eyes to the side.

The soldier shouted for her to duck and she did, the soldier fired like a mad man and hit Lore's cloaking device which caused it to spark and crackle, Lore stopped when noticing the ooman warrior's weapon had run out of ammo, Lore ripped the cloaking device off and extended his two pronged blade from his arm.

Lore beckoned the ooman warrior to come closer by waving his hand in an inwards motion; the ooman male retrieved a large bowing knife from his belt and started to circle Lore.

Steph gasped as all she could do was watch these two warrior males battle.

The soldier swung the knife around in circles with a fast wrist action, like he was trying to show off his skill to the large hunter. Lore's heart got faster with excitement as it had been far too long since he had battled with a worth opponent, Lore removed his mask and roared loudly at the ooman.

They stared at each other and then like two bulls charged at each other, the soldier forced his large knife down on the hunter's two pronged blade causing it to dig in the ground, with Lore's free hand he punched the soldier in the face causing him to stagger several feet away,' But still the soldier never went down, they ran at each other and clashed again and again until the soldiers knife got caught in the middle of the hunter's two pronged blade, they where locked, both hunter and soldier pushed each others body weight for a test in strength.

Lore knew he could easily over power this male, but pretended their strength was matched as Lore was enjoying every minute of this duel.

The soldier pushed harder revealing the prominent muscles in his arms, Lore gritted his teeth which showed of the muscle in his square cast iron jaw, Lore clearly had a lot more muscle which lined his entire body and was outlined more by his now shinny skin caused by sweat as was the soldiers, Lore grinned at the ooman warrior as the ooman tried his best to push back the hunter.

Lore looked around to see if Dalkar had arrived yet 'but, instead caught the sight of the female's mesmerized expression as she watched these two muscle toned males' battle it out.

Her mouth was slightly open, her heart rate raised, her body temperature was high, almost like she was in heat.

Lore's distraction was badly paid for as the soldier had enough time to pull a smaller knife out and stuck him with it, in the chest. Lore snapped back to reality and picked the soldier up by the throat and slung him several feet into the air.

Lore grabbed the small knife and yanked it out his chest causing a heavy stream of aluminous green blood; Lore blocked out the pain from his mind and stared at the female.

"**Did you like that show of strength"** Lore asked.

Steph didn't answer she just looked at the hunter and then to the soldier, who was been helped up by the ooman john.

Steph went to walk towards the soldier 'but, as she did Lore grabbed her arm as he fell to one knee from the lose of blood.

"**Did you like watching us fight"** Lore asked again.

"**Yeah I did, and it looks like he won as he's the one still standing"** Steph said with a smile

Lore gritted his teeth and growled immensely at her words.

Steph leaned close and said, "**Believe me hunter, I didn't want it this way, I had no choice"**

Lore looked at her with confusion just before passing out …


	7. REALISATION

CHAPTER 7 _**REALISATION**_

I just want to say thanks to Teddy for reviewing my story; your review means a lot to me and keeps me continuing.

…

Lore woke with a thick groggy head, and soon realised he was strapped to an upright, cold metal table. He tried to brake free 'But, with his weakened state he didn't have enough strength to break the thick leather straps that held his wrists and ankles, his chest was strapped firmly to the table also.

Lore felt a sharp pain and looked down to his chest remembering the knife wound inflicted on him by the male ooman warrior, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore and had clearly been touched by ooman hands as the stitching well showed.

Lore's vision was slightly blurred as he only could see white blobs running backwards and forwards in front of him, he could hear the oomans talking and decided to snarl loudly to let them know he was awake and very _**pissed**_ with them, it seemed to stop the blurry white blobs for a second 'but, then caused them to run around faster, his head was spinning as he watched them so he rested his head back on the table and let out a sigh.

Lore's vision returned fully in a matter of 5mins helping him see his surroundings more clearly, the room looked like a large laboratory that was made of entirely glass which was situated inside a huge stone building, he could now make out the ooman's properly as he watched them run backwards and forwards to their technology screens, the white he saw was their clothing as all the oomans apart from one female ooman wore them.

One ooman started to pass in front of Lores table, Lore knew this skinny male ooman was scared of him as his hands shuck and his eyes looked to Lore every few seconds, as if to expect Lore to brake free and grab him at any moment.

Lore waited for the male ooman to get closer and then quickly out stretched his mandibles and roared fiercely.

It pleased Lore to see the male scream like a female would, the males clip board and paper work went up in the air. Lore laughed 'but, he quickly went silent after catching the sight of steph who was at the opposite side of the lab, even though there were lots of ooman's running around his eyes where drawn to hers as she stared back, they kept each others gaze for along time before steph was interrupted by the ooman female who was in charge of the whole situation.

Lore growled low at the slightly tanned ooman female for interrupting his and steph's gaze.

He watched them talking and tilted his head to try and make out some of the ooman words, his hearing was good but the language he couldn't understand, he growled with frustration and looked down at the straps that held his wrists, he stiffened the muscles in his biceps as he tried to break free, getting angry and upset with himself for not been able to brake them caused him to roar as loud as he could and tried again with more determination, the oomans started to panic and ran out the way.

Lore stopped after seeing Steph and the ooman women come closer to him, Lore was soon trapped in Steph's intense gaze again; he started to calm his heavy breathing and lowered his palms back down on the table.

"**You have done well, Steph"** the women said.

Steph didn't look at her; she kept her eyes on his all the time.

"**Even thou his DNA show's he's not a full bread Predator, which was kinder obvious as his facial features are slightly different to ones we have encountered in the past"** the women said as she looked to and from Steph and the Predator.

"**He's part human"** Steph implied.

"**No, Not human"** The women said knowing this would certainly tear her gaze from him.

Steph looked at the women curiously **"Not part human, then what?**

The women gave Steph a wicked smile and turned around to retrieve a mobile phone from a desk.

"**A promise is a promise Steph. Here phone your mother and you will see I kept my side of the** **deal as you have done"** the women said handing her the phone.

Steph quickly dialled the number and waited for her mother to answer.

"**Mum is he there"** Steph's worried voice said.

Lore picked up on Stephs UN easy tone; even if he couldn't understand the ooman language he knew something wasn't right.

"**He's here darling, he's home and safe. Please come home sweetie he's asking for you, I'm so happy** **my beautiful daughter, you have brought him home to me"** Steph's mother said on the phone.

Tears ran down Stephs face with happiness as she switched off the phone.**" You kept your word,** **thank you" **Steph said to the woman.

"**Well you stuck to your part and we stuck to our's, and plus your father was getting to old to experiment on, and you wouldn't do as your only a mere speck of a Tarazile"** the women said with an evil tone.

Steph's eye's widened and she launched forward to hit the women when two guards grabbed her and kept her restrained.

Steph looked at her with hatred and spat at her.

"**Err Steph, I always thought of you as a lady, ladies don't do that dear"** the women said with a

Laugh.

Lore noticing Steph's distress, started to roar and tug at his straps again.

"**Like I was saying Steph, he is the real bonus"** the women said as she pointed her finger at the outraged Predator.

"**He's more then half Tarazile"** the women said.

Steph gasped as she was taking in what she had heard, she couldn't believe it! Why hadn't he told her? Steph's surprised stare at Lore had him suddenly stop thrashing around and stared right back at hear, wondering what had been said.

"**What are you going to do to him?** Steph asked slowly without breaking eye contact with the predator.

"**That my dear, does not concern you"** the women said as she signalled to two guards to escort her out.

"**The Guards will drive you to a camp 5 miles from here, where you can rest before a helicopter picks you up in the morning. You will be with your family soon" **the women said with a smile.

Steph saw the Guards approach her and quickly stood in front of the women.

"**Please let me speak to him before I go"** Steph said turning her head to look at the predator again.

The women bit her bottom lip and looked too to the predator.

"**You have 2 minutes"** she said and turned her back to Steph to retrieve some paper work.

Steph walked over to him cautious as she knew he would have gathered that she had something to do with his capture.

Lore growled at her and shook the table he was bind to.

"**Look I know your pissed at me 'But, I can't leave until I tell you the reason behind what I have done!** Steph said in the Yautja language.

"**Pissed isn't the word STTEEEFFF, you just wait until I get out of here, I will kill all these oomans** **and, and"** Lore stopped his sentence.

"**Please, hear me out"** she said as she went to touch his arm 'but, stopped when he looked at her with so much hatred and hostility in his eyes that she didn't even think she recognised him anymore.

"**I'm listening STTEEFF" **Lore said while still trying to brake the straps.

"**I was in this right from the start, I went to them after learning they had my father, they said with me been part Tarazile I could help them capture a Predator a Yautja.**

**So of cause I agreed, and they kept their word. My father is home and safe now"** Steph said with tears in her eyes.

Lore looked at her with emotionless eyes and rumbled a growl in his chest while turning his head a way from her.

Steph wiped her tears **"Why didn't you tell me you are also part Tarazile?**

"**Would it of made any difference? No, I don't think it would have! now leave me alone" **Lore said as hegrit his teeth together with anger.

Steph knew any such bond they had made together was now non existent, she knew he would never forgive her; she had betrayed him and most likely sentenced him to death.

Lore turned his head away from her again, **"Now leave"** he said with a deep voice.

Steph turned her face and shed more tears, she was about to walk away 'But, paused and said

"**Would you have not done the same for your father?**

Steph said that to him, and then walked of fast towards the door in tears.

The short black haired women watched Steph storm off, and then looked at the predator as he dug his nails into the table as he watched Steph walk away, his eyes where wide and he gasped for air as if he was hurting.

A lab attendant saw the predator's reactions and walked up to the boss women **"Maybe his stitches are** **hurting him?** The male said.

"**No"** the women said which caused the lab male to look at her with confusion.

"**It's not the wound that hurts this beast"** she said and demanded the man gave her a translator, the man got back to her in seconds passing her the predators wrist communicator, she then walked right up to the hunter.

Seeing the ooman women come towards him caused him to react with aggression, until she held up his wrist device.

Lore's eyes were wide; he even stayed still while she put the device on his arm. The male lab attendant brought his mask too, and the women placed it over his face.

"**Now you can understand me predator"** she said with her arms crossed.

Lore growled and clicked loudly at her.

"**We have made some adjustments to your device, enabling you to understand some of our language**. **Unfortunately, we can 'not translate yours yet!** She said.

Lore took his attention away from the ooman female, and looked to the door Steph had walked out off.

The ooman female laughed causing Lore to look back at her with a serious stare, she was laughing at him, he growled again and tugged at his straps, oo he wanted to tear her head off.

"**I never thought a race as fierce as yours could ever have many floors 'But, here i am stood in front** **of a mighty predator, who has just had his heart crushed**" she said as she looked back to the door.

Lore didn't understand a lot of what she said, maybe the device wasn't working as well as they thought 'But, as soon as the ooman female looked to the door which Steph had gone out off, he knew she had picked up on his feelings towards Steph.

Lore started to get very angry and tugged hard on the weakend straps and snapped one holding his right wrist; he quickly took a swipe at the ooman female's face, and scratched four deep wounds across her face. The ooman female cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

Guards came running to the situation and aimed there weapons, each guard were about to pull the trigger when the ooman female stood up holding her blooded face with a cloth and held her hand up stopping the guards from firing.

Lore's realisation of his feelings towards Steph and her gone from his life before he could tell her, tortured his heart and soul.

He didn't flinch or react when they re-attached the strap to his wrist and then stuck him with several needles; he just let them as his mind focused on the last image he saw of her.

Lore was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear the huge explosion at the main door…..


End file.
